Plants allocate photosynthates, minerals, and other growth components among various plant tissues during the developmental life cycle. In maize, for example, ear and tassel are specific female and male inflorescence structures that share certain developmental processes and compete with each other for required nutrients. For example, tassel apical dominance may limit ear growth and grain yield potential in maize plants. Genetic male sterility in hybrid maize could reduce tassel dominance and divert more resources to ear growth, kernel number and/or size, ultimately leading to increased grain yield. The advantage from this shift in allocation of resources could be particularly advantageous under conditions of environmental stress.